User blog:Baluar/TV Tropes-ish page for da story
Ok, so maybe it's worth mentioning I like TV Tropes... ''This might be a WIP INDEFINITELY'' Saddest thing is I'm not even kidding. Common to all chars... *BFS: Self evident. *BFG: Read above. *Super Strength : Seeing as though all God Eaters kill monsters many times their size with weapons that might very well weigh over a ton, this is here by default. Common to the twins... *The Ace : of the Master Swordsman type. *Action Dad / Action Mom : They're getting old. *Brother-Sister Team: If you're here, you know why. *Close Range Combatant : Played straight by Bal, downplayed by Nia. *Determinator : He never gives up unless he cannot go on. She, on the other hand, does not give up, but knows when it's best to retreat for the time being. *Half-Identical Twins: Not quite, but it's there. *Super Toughness : They're not that much stronger than average God Eaters, mind. They are, however, orders of magnitude more resilient. *Weapon Of Choice : Both use the Short - Blast - Tower setup. Baluar: *Amazon Chaser : Inherited from his creator. *Badass: No need to clarify... **Badass Baritone : I wouldn't picture a guy his size with any other voice. **Badass Beard: If only GE allowed you to put them to your chars, man. **Badass Longcoat: Hopefully Art'll remember that he said he'd make Alt Lindow's outfit usable. **Colonel Badass: His rank (though it's more ceremonial than anything). *Berserk Button: He doesn't enjoy people harming his family. *Blood Knight: Otherwise he'd have retired long ago. *Boisterous Bruiser : Enjoys himself while out there. *Brilliant But Lazy : A gifted, one-of-a-kind God Eater who's pretty damned smart and who'd much rather be playing videogames or otherwise slacking off. *Deadpan Snarker: Self proclaimed "most sarcastic asshat at the Far East". Not hard to see why. Emphasis on "snarker". **First Person Smartass: Present, but he's actually ''less ''sarcastic in his thoughts than in his words. *Experienced Protagonist: Because I was too lazy to start from the beginning. *Fearless Fool : After so many years of being on top, he's forgotten fear. It can bite him in the ass, it just hasn't yet. *Gentle Giant: Yep. *Hates Baths: He actually likes baths, he just... kinda forgets about them every now and then. *Hot-Blooded : You bet. *Large and in Charge: But of course! That being said, he's not that good a leader, and usually lets someone else handle it while he goes on his own to kick Aragami ass. *Motor Mouth : Not normally, but given how prone he is to boasting and/or snarking while in the middle of an attack, he can switch it on and off. *Smug Super : He most definitely has an ego. *Spiky Hair *Tall, Dark And Snarky : In a way. *Technicolor Eyes: Red, though Red Eyes, Take Warning is subverted, unless of course you're an Aragami. Nia: *Aloof Dark Haired Girl : Not intentionally, but it ends up applying anyway. *Always Second Best: Used to be this way, since at first she was basically my namesake but female. Now she's a different character. *Badass: It comes in the family. **Action Girl: Yep. **Badass In A Nice Suit : Unlike her brother, it's her default outfit. *Bi The Way : Relevant post . It was written more as a joke than anything else, but yeah. *Boobs of Steel: She's likely the physically strongest female God Eater, and... fulfills the rest of the trope. *Combat Pragmatist : Does whatever she thinks might help her in battle. *Contralto Of Danger : Would you expecting her to be anything else? *Deuteragonist: Hardly ever the lead, but hardly ever not present, either. *Deadpan Snarker : What little she speaks tends to be this. Emphasis on "deadpan". **First Person Smartass : Takes her snarking tendencies Up To Eleven in her inner monologue. *Gentle Giantess: Runs in the blood. Well over 2 meters tall, muscular... *The Klutz : Has poor coordination in closed spaces and when handling small things. *Ms. Fanservice: If I ever came up with some decent drawings of my characters (something unlikely, considering how bad I am at drawing), you'd know what I'm talking about... **Amazonian Beauty : Not used too much, but Author Appeal got me to mention it, and it's part of the character now. I've had the thought of getting someone to draw her like this, but... meh. **Stunner Statuesque Stunner : Looks mighty fine, and is 2.13m. *Shrinking Violet : Downplayed, but fits to a T. *The Stoic : Internal monologue aside; it's hard to crack her neutral expression. *Technicolor Eyes: Black eyes, of course. *Women Are Wiser : In a manner of speaking. She's much more sensible than her twin. More to come... Category:Blog posts